Breakout in Dark Mansion
by 0xunwrittenx0
Summary: When Dark Mansion, the place for all of the Antagonists of every series in the Super Smash Brothers Series are kept, has a security breach, the Smashers are in for the ride of their lives! Find out what happens behind the scenes during tournaments and how they fix the problem. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Adella: SURPRISE! You didn't think we were only writing one story together did you?**

**Tarryn: Haha, yeah! This story is just as good as ****Return to Smash Mansion****, and we really hope you like it!**

**Adella: Yes, couldn't have said it any better! R&R guys!**

**Tarryn: Yes, R&R please, Bye! :3**

**Sheik P.O.V**

Sheik rode elegantly up towards the mansion that would be her home for the next year. So much like school, but yet so different. She was a new student here. Actually, she wasn't. She was really the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. But she had decided that she didn't want any special treatment, not anymore. She was sort of sick of it, especially after last year. She had been treated like the princess she wish she wasn't. It was okay to have perks from time to time, like the bigger rooms or the easier people to smash with. But she didn't want that this year. She would be the nimble and swift Sheik. Normal girl with excellent fighting moves.

Also last year, her best friend Samus and she had shared a room with their friend/enemy, Peach. She had kept them up late, talking about boys. But in reality, Zelda didn't like to talk about other boys. Besides one, Link. He and her other best friend from Hyrule had gotten into a slight relationship over the summer, but they had never made it official. She had told him that she would not be attending this year to keep up with her duties as Princess, and she hated to lie, but she had wanted to start over, which meant no one could know. She grew nearer and nearer towards the entrance, and while that should've made her calm, it only made her more nervous. How was she going to keep this secret, and how long?

**Samus P.O.V**

Samus struts towards the super smash mansion, but pauses to check out the Dark Mansion, sinister and black swirling clouds hover over that mansion. That is the mansion where all the antagonists go before and after battles.

Samus knew that since all the antagonists didn't have the ability to think or feel for themselves, all they could do was battle or fight. _Modern day fighting machines, _Samus thought bitterly. That was the dark mansion's purpose, to keep the antagonists away from everyone else. Samus stopped to shudder, the thought of Ridley being in that mansion was almost too hard to imagine, almost. Trying the think more positively, Samus quickly hustled to the Super Smash Mansion.

When Samus walked in to see the newly polished tiled floors, and cream colored wallpaper she made a face in disgust for the knowledge that this would be her home. She would much rather be carrying on her duties of a bounty huntress. One of the only bright sides of this entire journey was seeing her best friend, Zelda. If even that was true, during her missions she really didn't have time to talk or anything so she just figured she was coming, and that they were still best friends.

That was why Samus was always seen as one of the outsiders in the mansion, over summer everyone else would talk and keep friendships alive, but she could not.

_Darn,_ Samus said, she saw Peach talking to Marth a short distance away; but luckily Peach could not see her. Quickly Samus ducked down behind the registration table, with intentions of watching Peach till she leaves, so then she would know it would be safe.

Samus watched secretly as she saw Peach and Marth talk. _Weird, _Samus thought, _I don't remember her and Marth ever being friends._ Then she saw Peach reach over and flirtatiously touch Marth's arm.

_Strange, first Peach's new look of jean short shorts and low cut spaghetti strap tank tops when last year she thought it was a crime for any women to show their ankles (Zelda got a lot of crap for that, But luckily I had dodged that from never leaving my suit) Then second, Peach only talked that way to Mario her boyfriend. She really had changed over the summer…_

Then to Samus's horror she saw Peach playfully push Marth into the janitor's closet. Seconds later she could her moaning sound. Grossed out, Samus backed out from underneath the table; only to bump into an unfamiliar blue haired swordsman.

"Please tell me you did not find pleasure in that," He said with a sneer.

She frowned up at him; she didn't like being caught like this. But she picked herself up, brushed the dust off her zero suit and gave a sarcastic snort.

"Don't get me started; I was trying to hide from her. Blasted girl never left me alone last year. I feel bad for the poor soul who got caught in her frilly pink web."

"Hmm, I'm starting to get the impression you don't like this girl?" Maybe she wasn't the only smasher who could be sarcastic.

"Where in the world could you have gotten that idea?" She said innocently, which she could've pulled off, except for the smirk on her face.

"I don't know, maybe we could talk it over lunch. I'm Ike," he said with an outstretched hand; which she probably would've taken, if she wasn't so afraid of being used. This was her first year in a zero suit; she was determined to not screw it up.

"Sorry, I was planning to eat with my friend," she lied.

Ike took one long look at Samus, as if he could see right through her, lies and all. But without saying a word he turned his hand into a fist, shoved it into his pocket and walked away.

Samus sighed, she hadn't wanted it to end like that, but she couldn't see any other options. So she just sucked it up, signed the registration form and picked up her papers.

Samus walked up to the bulletin board and tried to find her name on the list of who's rooming with whom. She saw she name next to a new girl named Sheik and (ugh) Peach all to room in room 126 together. Samus picked up her slightly larger suit case but it only took seconds time for one of the male smashers to come help her.

"Here let me help you, a pretty young thing like yourself shouldn't be carrying such heavy things" Captain Falcon said with a suggestive gleam in his eyes while he picked up the suitcase.

"Umm, thanks," Samus said, although hesitantly. There was nothing wrong with getting people to do things for her, plus she might as well save energy for her first match. But she still wasn't sure if she could trust a person like Captain Falcon.

"Now, are you a fan girl?" He asked.

"No, I just so happen to be Samus," Samus said enraged.

Captain Falcon chuckled, "Well you certainly got in shape over the summer," He said while obviously checking her out.

Samus growled in the back of her throat while she ripped the suitcase out of his hands with out bothering to look at his shocked expression "I'll get it myself" She grumbled while trudging towards her room, which luckily happened to be on the first floor.

When she finally got to her room she threw her suitcase against the wall next to the bed in the far corner and laid down on a random bed to drift fully fall asleep till orientation then battles.

**Sheik P.O.V**

Sheik walks into the stables, clinching her other horse nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Actually, she did. She was nervous because she knew someone was bound to notice her, and that she was a princess.

But then again, what did she know? She had been trying to be in Sheik mode for the summer months when she hadn't been with Link. She smiled as she remembered, but then her horse stamped impatiently. So she walked on, clucking slightly with her tongue. This horse was not her own horse, but rather her other horse that was more of a family horse. She had lied (Again) and said that she didn't want her horse to be lonely. Her family didn't know that Link had a horse, or that she had purposely done this.

She quickly opened the door to the stable door that had been her horse's place last year, and made sure she was secure before she looked around.

The smell was enough to make you either cry or think of the word heaven; which she just happened to. She loved all horses, and rode her own constantly. It had taken her awhile for them to realize that she was Zelda. But they got the picture eventually. She then gasped and dropped to the floor. There was someone else here, and that someone just happened to be Link!

She heard Link take out his sword quickly, making a Metal against metal sound. It rang in her ears, but not as much as the harsh tone that came along with it. "Who's there?" it snapped irritably, and she couldn't help but smile, he was such a good warrior!

She then realized that he would find her out. So she sucked in a breath, and, very slowly, rose to her feet.

"Err, Hi!" she greeted him, sounding rather cheery. She stepped out of the stable door and held up her hands. In her practiced voice, she said clearly. "My name is Sheik. I am new here." My voice stayed even as he approached me with glaring eyes.

He held the sword to my neck as he looked at the stable door, where my saddle was. _Oh crap!_ She realized with a feeling of dread. It had the Tri-Force symbol on it! It also happened to be glaring right at them, in shining gold.

She worriedly tried to think of a back story on the fly. "Oh, you know I am best friends with the princess. She was getting rid of the saddle and I didn't have one, so she lent it to me." She tried say with a calm face. He eyed her suspiciously, so she continued. "She wanted me to tell you she wasn't coming this year." She said with a sad loom at the ground, she hated lying.

This seemed to strike him, so he let it go. "I wish she would've come."

_Oh, totally make me feel better_, she thought with an eye roll as she quickly put her stuff away and sprinted towards Smash Mansion, not even glancing back at the Dark Mansion.

She arrived inside quickly, scrawling her name on the clipboard, and then she saw Peach and Marth coming outside, both looking pleased, Marth having Lipstick staining his lips. She rolled her eyes, not caring what they had done or not. She knew she would hear it all later if she knew her at all. She entered her room and then took off her mask, her wig falling off. But then she noticed with my sharp vision a lump on one of the beds slowly moving up and down as if from breathing. Quickly, from panic and paranoia she grabbed the wig, and messily put it back on her head.

**Tarryn: Well, that's Chapter 1, whatcha think?**

**Adella: I think we nailed it! **

**Tarryn: I hope so! Thanks for reading and hope you look forward to Chapter 2, R&R! Bye!**

**Adella: see yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! Except for the story… **

Samus woke up the next morning oddly refreshed. Considering the crappy day she had yesterday. But maybe today would be better. Samus looked around the room to see the new girl Sheik, and Peach lying on separate beds, with Sheik in the middle. With a sigh Samus sat up on the side of her bed, rolled her neck and sighed. It was a big day today; her first two battles were today. One was going to be an individual and the other a team battle. She wasn't sure which one came first but she would find out in the cafeteria bulletin. Samus got up and took a sideways glace at her crudely tossed suitcase. She dug through it till she could find one of the least wrinkly things; being careful to set her zero and power suits aside for battles later.

She ended up wearing to breakfast a faded graphic t-shirt and dark black jean shorts. Then she just threw on bright blue flip flops and walked out the door

Sheik twisted, turned and kicked in her sleep as she restlessly dreamed on. Her hair was plastered to her face from where she had drooled and slept on one side. Her brown hair peeped through but no one noticed because Peach was asleep and Samus didn't seem too interested with her. Her restless sleep woke her quickly in a flash of brilliant light. She awoke with a start, gasping as she pressed her hand to her head, trying to shift it so it looked messy but decent. She went into the bathroom and quickly got the flat iron as she put into the on position and then went to work.

It didn't take to long, and after a few moments she was ready to braid. She grabbed her long hair ribbon and then quickly she entwined it through her ash blonde hair, which was neatly braided after awhile. She then left the bedroom, and then she got on her fitted shorts and then a dark purple tank-top. Careful to put on her gloves so as not show her Tri-force, she left the room, giving Peach as shove as she did so she would wake up. She then left and went to the Cafeteria.

Samus got a cup of coffee from the breakfast bar; she was too tired to register her thoughts of hungriness. She was about to sit down next to Marth and Peach, but they seemed to be having a tongue fight. Samus almost threw up, how in the world was Mario not noticing this? She ended up sitting next to Link; they had become good enough friends during Melee because he and Zelda had been joined at the hip. She took a sip of her coffee, Link seemed down so she decided to tell him a joke she had heard from Ness and Lucas "What is green and has wheels?"

Link attempted an amused smile "What?"

"Grass, I lied about the wheels part."

Link made an appalled face, "That is an insult to jokes everywhere," He said with sarcastic anger. He stood up and banged the table and then pointed at her "I'm reporting you to the Board of Jokes, you will be receiving an official complaint in two to three days"

Samus let out a laugh, she was going say a comeback but then Link just sat down with a sad expression and continued eating his eggs. _Wow_, she thought, _Zelda being gone is really affecting him_.

Sheik got some eggs and a biscuit, hungry but she had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was always the issue of who she was sitting with, and what she was going to do to stay in her character all day. Sheik had always been her alter ego for slipping in and out of the kingdom as a peasant, but it was a lot more real now, besides if the truth came out here it would be worse than if she was discovered by someone in the kingdom.

After deciding to sit by her friends who just didn't know who she was, she walked over and set down her plate, "mind if I sit here?" she asks, Link shrugs and so she sits.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked him, immediately wanting to comfort him.

"My girlfriend...no, it's nothing, you wouldn't care anyway." he says but she scoffs.

"Would so!" she says, "tell me." she says and he looks down.

"My girlfriend, I really like her, I thought we were going to come here together, but she stayed behind." he seemed really sad and it felt like a knife had been shoved in her heart.

"I bet she had a good reason," she says, trying to sound upbeat, but it was obvious she had failed; he was just staring and picking at his food. I wish I could tell him, she thinks as tears come to her eyes, but she wipes them away.

Samus stared at the two of them, something seemed so strange, and she could've sworn she had seen Sheik tear up. But she pushed her thoughts back as Ike came to the table.

Sheik wiped her eyes more and more and more as tears fell, but when Ike came over she tried to become more cheery, she laughed at pretty much everything that was funny in the conversation, but then Samus piped up and she felt it was her duty as her "not there" best friend to do something about that.

"Hey Link," he said, which Link answered with a grunt.

Ike stared directly at her "Do you mind if I sit here"

She started to stumble on her words, no quite getting them right "urm... sure... Umm... yeah you can sat... Sit! I mean sit; you can sit here if you like,"

Link looked at her "Words Samus use your big girl words," He looked over at Ike with a grin. "Samus and dictionaries aren't exactly on 'speaking' terms."

Samus glared over at Link "Shut up,"

Ike sat down next to Link but exactly across from her. "Okay I guess I'll 'sat' down."

Samus decided to be quiet for the rest of breakfast, which wasn't exactly new to her, before Zelda and Link Samus had been alone, the outcast. She couldn't trust her words wouldn't betray her thoughts of how cute Ike was able to look without trying, his blue hair was tousled about and he wore a gray t-shirt with some logo on the front and cookie monster pajama bottoms.

Samus had to say one last thing: "Nice pajamas," she said with a sarcastic snort.

Sheik laughed at pretty much everything that was funny in the conversation, but then Samus piped up and she felt it was her duty as her "not there" best friend to do something about that.

"Ike, why don't you talk with Sam and learn about her amazingly epic vocabulary, I'm going go get ready for the first match." she says and she rises, Link gets up after her, but sits down, she wondered if she had sounded too much like Zelda. She turned and her eyes widened as she throws her breakfast away and headed for her dorm room. She heard Link talking as she blushes and she wondered if he was talking about her, _goodness its like were not dating and I'm nervous whenever I'm around him_, she thinks to herself as she closes the door and switches her outfits to her fighting suit.

Samus felt abandoned by Sheik, because after she left Link made some comment on having to get ready too and he got up and followed Sheik. And then there were two...

"So," Ike said. "What's this I hear about amazingly epic vocabulary?"

"Oh yeah," Samus said, trying and failing to not stare at him. "I know words like 'economical' and 'composition' and 'impede'"

"Wow," Ike said, mock impressed. "I wasn't going to invite you at first but now that you're pretty _and_ smart, I'm going to have a small party with Marth, want to come?"

'Who of all is coming?"

"Well I think, Link, Peach, Link is supposed to be inviting Sheik right now, and that's about it"

"What are we going to be doing?" She tried not to be too distracted that Ike had called her pretty.

"You'll see," Ike said with a seductive look as he got up, threw his try away, and walked down back to his room.

* * *

Master Hand looked to his brother, Crazy Hand "Has everyone arrived with no issues?"

"Yes, no interruptions," Crazy Hand said, while trying to subdue his pinkie from twitching.

"Is everyone in the dark?" Master Hand said in a lower tone.

"Certainly, especially after we got rid of those five from Melee," Crazy Hand replied. "I just don't understand while you didn't just let me kill them."

"Because," Master Hand reasoned, "Killing so soon in the game will cause suspicion. Besides, they can't talk from where they are now."

Crazy Hand let out a maniacal laugh booming from who knows where. "So it begins…"

* * *

**Adella: Hey readers! Tarryn's temporally gone from the A/N but don't worry she'll be back by next chapter ^_^. I'm sure she'd say something like "R&R" or "Stay tuned"**

**Anyways, What are Master and Crazy Hand planning? What is going to be happening at the party? Why did they get rid of the five from Melee? Will Simon ever come back to American Idol? Keep reading to find out! You know, except for that last question…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarryn: Hey people, welcome to Chapter 3! Good to be back in the A/N.**

**Adella: I think last chapter's A/N is a perfect example as to why I shouldn't be left unattended for more than a few hours.**

**Tarryn: You think? Haha just kidding, I liked it! Anyway, hope you like this chapter as much as the last few, and please review! It makes my day when you do. ^-^**

**Adella: DO it or else!**

**Tarryn: Now now, don't threaten the poor reader. ;)**

**Adella: I would never do such a thing *scoffs***

**Tarryn: Of course not. *pats* ;) Well until the bottom of the page, bye! R&R!**

**Adella: Also we don't own anything but the story, all that stuff belongs to Nintendo.**

As soon as she was done getting ready, double checking her image in the mirror she heard a knock at the door. With a curious look at the door, she opened if; almost praying that it was Captain Falcon so she could teach him a lesson. Her eyes set, happy that she now had her fighting suit on, she opened the door and was surprised to see Link.

"Hey, um Sheik." he says, she blushes and nods. "Hey Link." She says with a smile, pulling down the bandana that covered her face.

"So umm there's this party. I'm helping throw it, it'll be small, but, umm, want to come?" he asks and she blushed and nodded.

"Sounds great!" She responded, "Let's go." she said and he smiles and leads her to the room, and slowly he takes her hand.

Samus was back in her room, she didn't know what she was supposed to wear. She decided on a black mini skirt with a gold sequined tank top. She wore her long blonde hair down and curled it, which she didn't do often. She took one last look in the mirror and walked off to Ike and Marth's room.

When they said party, they weren't kidding. There was a strobe light, loud music she was sure Solid Snake wasn't pleased about. Marth and Peach were already lying on Marth's bed and Link and Sheik were dancing. She looked around for Ike but couldn't find him.

"Boo," Samus heard from behind her back.

Samus turned around to see Ike, who was wearing a white v-neck with dark jeans.

Sheik felt so happy with her and Link dancing, she wondered if she would ever stop. She leaned against him, head on his shoulder as he held her tight. She knew that he was pretty much cheating, though was it cheating if you like the same person even if that person was an alter ego of her? Not in her mind.

She saw Ike and Samus who were talking and she smiled, it had been awhile since Samus had been really happy. She wanted to say something but held her tongue, and then she looked at Link and her triforce glowed underneath her gloves, it was bright but it didn't shine through to much. She hoped Samus didn't see; she was pretty much staring right at it.

Ike was just asking if she wanted to dance but then she saw the triforce symbol on Sheik's arm. _Zelda_'_s_ triforce symbol. Sheik must be Zelda! But how? Samus even as confused as she was didn't want Sheik to know she was suspicious so she went to dance with Ike. They danced for a long time, Ike was nuzzling her neck while he had his hands on her hips, in other pretences she would have broken his hands. But she was having so much fun she forgot! They kept time to the fast music but the Ike broke away and turned off the music. Announcing the three best words she had ever heard in her life: Truth or Dare!

We all broke out laughing, so far Link was wearing one of Peach's dresses, Ike lost the use of his hands, Sheik was sitting on Link's lap and Samus was feeling the buzz of the monster's they were all drinking. "Okay," Ike said, "Samus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Samus said immediately, she was kind of nervous, this was the first one she had done so far and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Ike made a huge grin," Okay, Samus you have to knock on Solid Snake's door, when he asks if he can help you, say nobody can and then walk away."

"Oh crap," Samus accidently said out loud.

_Oh well, a dare's a dare._ Samus thought as she got up and left the room, followed by all the snickering teen smashers. Samus took a deep breath and knocked on Snake's door. He opened it so hard Samus wondered if it would break off its hinges.

"Can I help you?" Snake asked, trying to compose himself with rage.

"Nobody can." She answered calmly then walked away. But Ike peered in his doorway:

"Ganondorf, is that you?" The door slammed on his face. They all burst out laughing and raced back to the room. Everyone was on such a sugar high that nobody noticed that Ganondorf wasn't even supposed to be in the mansion.

It's then that they all heard the loudspeaker and it says that first battles are in 5 minutes.

"Crap!" Sheik said and she jumped up dragging Peach off Marth and dragging her to their room. She waited for Samus but Link told her that she'll be back in a minute so just go. She nodded and made Peach get up and get dressed for fighting.

Link then rushed back in the room and she started to wondered what was so important about him and Samus that involved her leaving and staying away

When the announcement went off Samus and Ike stared at each other, she was sitting on his lap and his arms were around her. She then looked into his eyes and shifted away,_ battle first, everything else second. _When she walked out of the room she couldn't help but to think she saw a look of disappointment on his face.

Snake looked to Ganondorf, "Do you think they'll suspect our plan?"

Ganondorf let out a dark chuckle, only for it to turn into a series of coughs rattling his entire body. It was then that Snake truly noticed his malnourished body. "I think you over estimate these kids," Ganondorf said when he got control of himself. "By the time they realize, we'll be done." And then Ganondorf stepped through the portal hidden inside Snake's closet, with Snake close behind.

Safely in Dark Mansion, the two figures were perched in a small room, the two doing opposite things. One was placed right inside the door, where he wasn't seen by any thanks to his camouflage armor. Snake's eyes were fixated on the tracer on his arm, which was showing him a picture from his tracer, which he had sent out to watch if any guards were coming. A smirk plastered itself about his face, as the tracer revealed the ignorance of the guards. They haven't even come yet, he thought with a chuckle. Telling this information to his partner, he re-focuses on the miniscule screen and watches intently. Heh, what a surprise they'll find when they do come here, he thinks as he waits for his cohort to finish with his investigation so they could spread the word about the validation of the rumors that had been floating around the Mansion's secret intelligence used by the villains that lived there.

Samus was about to walked down the hall when Link intercepted her away.

"Samus, I have a problem."

Samus looked at him warily at first but then said "Link for the tenth time, I won't help you in Twilight Princess. It's your game; you should know how to play it!"

Link gave me a look and it gave me the impression that he was being serious although, it was hard to tell, because he was still wearing Peach's dress. "Something's wrong with me, I love Zelda but there is just something about Sheik that I just can't shake off."

Samus smiled, this was too easy. "Well, Link you sure go yourself in a real pickle there." Link nodded his head desperate for advice.

Samus said "Have fun with that," and walked away to go get ready for the battle.

Sheik focused on her hair, making sure it was just perfect, her battle suit all ready. She had shoved peach into the walk in closet to get dressed and she was finally ready in her big punk dress that she used to wear all the time. She dashed out the door just as Samus was coming in the door from whatever it was she had been doing.

Sheik greeted her with a nod, preparing to leave, making sure to get her chains in place and of course her triforce glowed again, there were times when she really hated that thing. She covered it with a glove very quickly and it didn't show too much.

Samus looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; she could still feel Ike's hot breath on the back of her neck. She was wearing her blue zero suit with her blonde hair back in a high pony tail, she had her paralyzer gun in her hand. She was one of the few people here with advanced technology. It took her forever to try to explain to Link how a computer worked and even then she had to come in every other minute to show him where the 'k' button was. Samus walked down to the arena to see who she would be battling.

Samus was teamed up with Yoshi and they were both fighting Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff. Fun.

Sheik walked down to the battle done which held the postings for today's battle. She was with... Pikachu! He was so cute. She thinks to herself and then looks who they were against. Metal knight and Kirby; easy, well, sort of. She had learned a lot of martial arts so it would be easy but when it came to not using magic she had no such luck.

Peach then comes in with an annoyed look on her face. She looks at whose she's battling with and her gum pops, "Sup sheik?" she says with an eye roll, exaggerating her eyes.

"Sup slut?" she sets back, glaring.

"Ugh! Don't call me that?" Peach says.

"and why not?" sheik retorts, "Was I _imagining _when you were making out with Marth or did I get some _vision _about what's to come? Please enlighten me." she glared at her, aggression pure in her voice.

Peach looked stunned but Sheik was too angry to care, "just be quiet, stupid peasant." she mocks, Sheik glared, her triforce glowing with hot headedness.

Samus walks in on the two female teen smashers fighting."Hey Sheik, hey Peach." Samus said, trying to zero in on what they were fighting about, but it didn't take to long to figure it out.

"Peach," Samus said, turning towards her. "How is Marth doing these days? Or should I say 'who' has Marth been doing?" Peach turned a bright red and turned around on her heels to walk away in defeat.

"Don't you EVER Call me PEASANT! You SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PRINCESS!" Sheik interrupts, glaring as she turned her around, her blue eyes shining, and the spell she had put on them wearing off in anger.

"Die!" Samus coughed twice. "Oh sorry, I meant 'bye' Peach"

Samus turned around to see Sheik, or well Zelda's eyes. As bright blue as the ocean, you know before the pollution and all that. "Zelda?" Samus asked faintly.

Zelda didn't hear her. She flicked her hand and a flash if burning red light flashes as peach gets flung towards the battle dome even more. "You never will call me peasant again!" Zelda snarled and that's when her true dress magically formed on her, and, of course, that's when Link came in.

"Uh, Zelda?" Samus said, while pointing to Link.

Zelda gasped and she turned to Link who was staring at her. "So, your Zelda?!" he gasped and Zelda stopped. So lucky.

"Yeah," Samus said trying to cover for her. "She decided to come anyways!" Samus then muttered something about going to go find Sheik and then left the two alone.

Zelda looked at Samus and wondered why she was so unsurprised. Link gives her a big hug though and kisses her. "I missed you!" he said.

She rubs her head confused, "Uh yeah, I missed you too!" she says, happy that they were together.

Samus leaned against the wall, watching Zelda and Link. They were so cute together; Samus felt a little bit of jealousy that she would never have a soul mate like that. It was then Ike sauntered over fully dressed in his armor.

Ike seemed a little less confident, like he wasn't sure how he should act around Samus, but eventually he worked up the nerve and picked Samus up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me down, you stupid bluenette," Samus said angrily as she punched and kicked to try to get herself down.

"Never," Ike said playfully.

"NOW," Samus yelled.

"Your wish is my command," Ike quoted as he dropped Samus onto one of the couches in the waiting lounge where smashers went to see the battles. But then he jumped up and sat on her. A growl started to come out of Samus's throat.

"Get OFF me!" Samus yelled.

"Not until you promise," Ike said stubbornly. He was quite brave, considering Samus was about to kill him.

"Promise what?" Samus asked, humoring him.

"That after all your battles today you will come with me,"

"To where," Samus said, touching the hilt on her gun.

"A secret place."

Samus wiggled her arms free and then pointed the gun at his face. "Get off me" she repeated.

"Promise?"

"Whatever," Samus growled, her hand still touching the trigger.

But Ike jumped off and walked away, Samus was aggravated, nobody can treat her like that and still have both arms while telling the tale. Samus hated to think that maybe she had a soft spot for the cocky mercenary.

**Tarryn: Well a little bit of a cliffhanger there...where is Ike's special place? Stay tuned!**

**Adella: it's subway. I just ruined the surprise, no point in reading it anymore. But seriously, please read and review to see what exactly is going on in the Dark Mansion.**


End file.
